


A Moment of Silence

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 29





	A Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Ever since moving to the quaint little cottage, they had settled in to a much more human existence. Naturally they would still have their little  _ dalliances _ . Reservations at the Ritz, disappearing speeding tickets, never having to pay any bills. But overall they did things the “normal” way. Aziraphale actually rather liked washing dishes in the evenings. And it was only fair, considering that Crowley had taken up cooking. He didn’t eat much himself, but he loved to watch Aziraphale eat and being in their cozy little home rather than in public meant that he could gaze even more unabashedly and without the dark screen of his glasses. 

So after they finished their meal, Aziraphale would remove his jacket, roll up his shirt sleeves, and don a pair of bright blue rubber gloves decorated with little, yellow rubber ducks along the cuffs. He hummed a jaunty tune that was lost under the sound of the steadily streaming water, hands buried in suds that filled the air with the clean, crisp scent of green apple Fairy liquid. He was so caught up in the comforting monotony of it (rinse, scrub, rinse, into the drying rack) that he didn’t notice Crowley’s approach. Usually the demon would spend this time watching Golden Girls or one of the cheesy action flicks he liked (“James Bond,” Crowley would protest, “is not cheesy. It’s  _ classic _ .”) while waiting for Aziraphale to come and be his personal pillow. 

“ _ Oh! _ ” Aziraphale gasped in pleasant surprise when he felt two arms snake around his waist.

Crowley’s narrow chest was pressed against his back, chin resting on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“What a pleasant surprise,” Aziraphale chuckled and leaned back slightly against the demon.

Crowley simply hummed in response, nuzzling gently at the curve of Aziraphale’s jaw. The angel’s hands were still ensconced in the gloves, all he could do was tilt his head to the side, allowing Crowley more access. It seemed that no further dish washing would be completed, so Aziraphale shut off the water with a thought and let his eyes flutter closed, hands moving to grip the lip of the sink without care for the sudsy water that was dripping down to the floor as Crowley kissed and nibbled his way up the tendon on the side of Aziraphale’s neck, the touches light. Aziraphale sighed, the flicker of a forked tongue and barely-there brush of lips against the shell of his ear sending shivers down his spine.

“ _ Darling, _ ” whispered Aziraphale, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Perhaps,” Crowley murmured, half hissed, “the dishes would be best left for later.” 

  
  



End file.
